Vehicle markets are extremely competitive, particularly the minivan and sport utility markets. A growing focus of the competition is the overall utility and comfort of these vehicles. One important utility feature that is gaining much attention includes flexible vehicle interiors, and more particularly, flexible front and second row seating assemblies. Flexibility in this sense refers to the ability to modify the configuration of a particular seating assembly. For example, a passenger might desire to fold down a front or second row seat to provide a work space during travel. As such, a passenger could use the rear of the folded down seat as a desk. Additionally, a passenger might desire to configure the seat in a manner providing for an open area in the cargo compartment of the vehicle. As such, a customer could use the cargo compartment to load large items on top of a load floor.